Many people enjoy the excitement of casino games such as roulette, blackjack, and craps as they are played in gambling resorts. While one part of the appeal is the possibility of winning money, another part of the appeal rests in the play of the game itself.
Many local governments use gambling laws to restrict the use of casino games. Commonly, a casino game may be played for the entertainment that the game itself provides, but may not be played as a game of chance for winning money. To appeal to players who enjoy such games, it is desirable to find new ways to play traditional casino games.
One problem with traditional casino games is that many people feel that they often "lose" at such games. It is thus also desirable to provide new ways to play such games that will appeal to those people.